skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nelthro Kanir
'''Nelthro Kanir '''more commonly known as "Ultima Nelthar" or "The First Nelthar" was an immensely powerful being. Personality Nelthro is usually quite calm and collected, he loves adventure and sees knowledge as it's own reward. Despite his lust for adventure no one can hold a candle to him when it comes to slacking or just being lazy. Early life Nelthro was born to a High elven father and an Imperial mother in the early first era. His father had been killed a few month's before and the mother died during childbirth leaving the newborn completely alone. His parents however were devout followers of hermaeus mora and had pleaded with him to protect him should anything happen to their child, Hermaeus mora kept his promise and took him in, where he acted as his teacher. Hermaeus named him "Ultima" Over the course of 5 years Nelthro was living in Apocrypha before persuading Hermaeus to allow him to set foot on Nirn. and 2 years later when he returned to his birthplace he discovered his name engraved in a golden ring. "Nelthro" Childhood Already as a child Nelthro gained immense power, his knowledge was already great and because of it he knew how to gain power. During his childhood he brought much knowledge to both himself and hermaeus. Already at the age of 13 Nelthro had his 1st child, a Daughter known as Nelisia, soon after he had 13 more children. He soon took up a Surname "Kanir" Adult Life Nelthro traveled Tamriel for 2 years before making his first mortal enemy "Vorlyokan" a powerful orc from an outcast clan known as "The Soulcleavers". They hunted the souls of Mortals and the chief was especially interested in the soul of Nelthro. The Fight between Nelthro and Vorlyokan lasted for 7 whole years through flatlands to mountains and through shores to the open sea. Before they both ended up sipwrecked of the coast of akvir, he fought Vorlyokan across this land for a year before they were both utterly defeated by a powerful martial artist by the name of Praiyso. After recovering from their utter defeat they both pledged themselves to Praiyso and his teachings, Becoming splendid Martial artists themselves, during these years of training Nelthro discovered that he had been both blessed and cursed with the power to erase almost anything in his path from existence, A power he despised because of how he was avoided by most. In 1E 50 at the age of 40 Nelthro left Akavir for good being named "Master Nelthro Kanir" the first non-native master of "The Paw" an akviri martial art. During the course of 50 years Nelthro traveled across Nirn as a mercenary and a bringer of peace. Helping people wherever there was a need. And finally in 1E 100 he retired, 90 years old. Nelthro lived peacefully and died at the age of 110 but not before leaving behind 6 orbs able to contain souls one which he trapped his own soul inside, giving him the ability to return, should the need arise. Return In 1E 2534 Nelthro's orb awoke and he returned to Nirn, in a hurry he went to the Imperial city knowing that something had happened or were about to happen, Once in the Imperial city he met up with a dunmer male by the name of casil and later a Bosmer male named Oakaren Ereson II and Palverinar, a Vampire. Together with these 3 Nelthro went to solstheim to end the threat that made him return to Nirn. He along with his new friends had to find multiple artifacts to end watever threat had appeared. During these travels Nelthro discovered the origin of his power, it was given by the Daedric prince Namira for reasons unknown to himself. most likely something sinister. Once the threat had ended however Nelthro vanished off the face of Nirn once again. Second Return In the fourth era Nait Nelthar along with his son unbeknowingly forced the Return of Nelthro, his power increased to Omnipotence. A situation he was not the least bit happy to have been put in, however he decided that he should walk Nirn again to see how his family fared, and to his pleasure his family had become a large organization known as the Nelthar's and Nelthro under the Name of Ultima Nelthar was worshipped as a god. Nelthro now modified his orb to allow him to return whenever he wanted and disappeared of the face of Nirn one final time, when Nirn's time ends he will return to carry his family to the next world. Powers Nelthro posess a wide variety of spells and abilities, from creating items out of thin air and giving life to objects as well as flight, he also demonstrated the ability to erase a creature from existence to Casil. Category:Nelthar Clan Member Category:High Elf-Imperial